Olhares
by StrawK
Summary: Os olhos dele não eram os mesmos; ele não era o mesmo. Os olhos dela, entretanto, diziam a mesma coisa: "Eu te amo tanto, que não aguento". - SPOILERS até o capítulo 484.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto e os trechos da obra "O Lustre" aqui contidos – todos, em itálico - são de autoria de Clarice Lispector.

* * *

.

**Olhares**

**.**

_Nunca saberia pensar nele em termos claros, temendo invadir e dissolver a sua imagem. No entanto, ele formara no seu interior um núcleo longínquo e vivo e jamais perdera a magia — sustentava-a sua vaguidão insolúvel como a única realidade que para ela sempre deveria ser a perdida. _

"Fraca_" – _repetiu mentalmente, envergonhada de sua coragem anêmica.

Achou mesmo que apenas um plano simples, como deixar seus companheiros de missão adormecidos, para poder confrontar Sasuke sozinha, seria o suficiente para cumprir seu papel como ninja de Konoha.

Intimamente, achou que seria suficiente também para aniquilar seus demônios particulares; aqueles que nasceram no momento em que jurou tornar-se forte, não ser mais um peso morto e, recentemente, libertar Naruto da promessa que ela julgara crível, porém não tão simples.

Achava-se pronta para tentar ludibriá-lo e pedir novamente que a deixasse seguí-lo, porém, só conseguia pensar em como _seu_ Sasuke-kun havia se modificado de maneiras que ela ainda não compreendia, e isso de certa forma, minava ainda mais suas esperanças de uma missão bem-sucedida.

Tola. Sasuke nunca fora _seu, _de fato. Tampouco achava que um dia pudesse entender completamente os dolorosos motivos que o levaram a tentar destruir a vila que um dia fora seu lar; o local em pessoas se importaram verdadeiramente com ele.

Ao encará-la, seu olhar já não era frio ou indiferente, como costumava ser na época em que ela sentia o mundo desabar apenas por ser chamada de irritante. Os olhos vidrados de seu ex-companheiro de time denunciavam algo que só pôde classificar como uma odiosa insanidade.

_... o medo que se aproximava, como para ganhar tempo antes de se precipi tar. Não, não, dizia evitando olhar ao redor._

Não tinha real vontade de pará-lo; de matá-lo. Soube disso assim que encarou o rosto pálido - e agora, também desvairado – novamente.

A preocupação em controlar o tremor em seu corpo, agora parecia algo ridículo, diante de todo o cenário que a rodeava: um pesadelo que a sugava lenta e amargamente para um desfecho incerto; mas, certamente, repleto de desgosto.

Ele estava prestes a tirar a vida da garota que jazia ensanguentada a seus pés.

- Por que veio atrás de mim? – a pergunta hostil era exatamente o que precisava.

_... para retê-lo, para trazê-lo de volta!_

Blefou da melhor maneira que seu nervosismo permitiu; _os olhos ganharam uma vida perspi caz e cintilante, exclamações contidas doíam no seu peito estreito._

- Mate-a, e aceitarei a sua oferta - obviamente, enganá-lo não era fácil. Talvez o fosse para outros; para ela, nunca.

... _a si própria concedia o privilégio de não exigir gestos e palavras para se manifestar._

O cenho franzido, que denunciava seu conflito interno foi suficiente para que Sasuke não exitasse atacá-la pelas costas; o sangue que jorrou não era seu.

Kakashi estava ali, salvando-a, uma vez mais.

Sua própria vergonha nocauteava-lhe a alma, por sua irresponsabilidade; e mesmo depois de ouvir as desculpas de seu sensei, continuava a gritar para sim mesma:

"Fraca!"

.

.

.

Era esperto e forte o suficiente para saber o que fazer.

Porém, quando viu Kakashi pular em sua frente para defender Sakura, e logo em seguida exigir que parasse com sua obcessão por vingança, não teve outra alternativa, a não ser gargalhar.

Ria-se, pela estupidez de tal pedido; nunca entenderiam que só pararia quando vingasse a morte de seus pais e de Itachi.

Viu um lampejo de frustração nos olhos verdes, quando o antigo sensei pediu que levasse Karin dali, entretanto, não a viu chorar; não na sua frente.

Ele sabia que suas ações ainda a afetavam como um intenso veneno propagando-se pelas veias, e que provavelmente, em pouco tempo, Naruro também apareceria; mas sua concentração, agora, estava em destruir aquele desgraçado que não merecia possuir um sharingan.

- Sasuke... Seu clã e seu ódio não podem ser as únicas coisas em seu coração – ele dizia. - Olhe bem para o fundo do seu coração, apenas mais uma vez.

Sem tempo para as mesmas bobagens, apenas pausou a luta insandecida quando sentiu os olhos doerem e a visão embaçar; quando deu por si, já estava com o pescoço delicado de Sakura em sua mão.

Tentara impedi-lo novamente?

Mesmo tremendo e soltando ruídos que denunciavam sua falta de ar e a dor em seu pescoço, ela ainda o encarava; a mesma expressão, os mesmos olhos chorosos, suplicantes, que pareciam dizer as mesmas coisas de anos antes: "eu te amo tanto, que não aguento".

Sim, ele sabia que realmente diziam.

_E de súbito não saberia se era gelado êxtase ou de sofrimento intolerável — porque nesse único instante para sempre ele a ganhara e a perdia — de súbito, numa primeira experiência de vergo nha, ele sentiu dentro de si um movimento horrivelmente livre e doloroso, um vago ímpeto de grito ou choro, alguma coisa mortal abrindo no seu peito uma clareira violenta que talvez fosse um novo nascimento._

Era ela quem preenchia sua existência vazia.

.

* * *

**FIM

* * *

**

.

Essa fic foi meio... WHAT?

Sei lá... eu queria mesmo ter escrito sobre esses capítulos na época, mas nem deu.  
Então, como já sabemos o que aconteceu, eu meio que deixei em aberto, o final.

Foram devaneios, eu sei. Mas sempre que lia O Lustre, da Clarice (que não tem NADA A VER com a história – OH, RLY?), via umas frases tão SasuSaku, que não resisti e coloquei aqui.

E depois, foram essas frases que fizeram toda a diferença no desfecho do texto. Eu acho.  
Interpretem como quiserem.

Ah, sei lá.  
DORGAS.

**Deixem reviews e digam o que acharam!**

_StrawK._


End file.
